TNA's Matt Morgan is Blueprint for the Future
by sitebender
Summary: Matt Morgan's DNA was shot into space no joke , and this is a campy movie idea about what will happen after mankind has disappeared and an alien race uses the DNA as a blueprint to rekindle mankind only to discover its rebellious nature in this sci-fimov
1. Matt Morgan is Blueprint for the Future

To set this up; a blue print or digital version of Matt Morgan's DNA has been sent into space. On TNA television there was a ceremony where one of the founders of this organization said that if mankind were to disappear off the face of the Earth, Matt Morgan's DNA would still be safely stored on board a satellite orbiting Earth. That really happened! That is not fiction! What follows is not only what might happen, but will happen.

TNA Wrestling, in an association with Paparazzi Productions present:

MATT MORGAN is:

BLUEPRINT FOR THE FUTURE

In a billion years; long after mankind has disappeared from existence, a humanoid alien race finds an orbiting satellite circling Earth. There is nothing aboard, but computers with DNA digitally coded.

The superior genetic engineers of the alien race want to meet the former inhabitants of Earth to learn from the mistakes and avoid them. Using strands of DNA found aboard the orbiting satellite, the humanoid race creates a genetic specimen using the DNA blueprint.

The results are a horrifying as the alien race discovers mankind is towers at 7' tall. Many scientists ask for the program to be shut down, it is too dangerous. The alien military wants the program full force for super soldiers. Those soldiers that would overtake the alien race and fight in a futuristic war for the survival of both races!

Starring:

Christian Cage as Sergeant Steven "Washington" Waters

"Why is it the scientists make these monsters, and we have to blow them up?"

Apollo Creed as Private James Johnson

"I'm gonna be a hero to the folks back home when I blow your head off your seven foot spine!"

Rhyno as Lieutenant Wayne "War Machine" Reynolds

"Damn kid. Shouldn't have tried to be a hero; I wouldn't be scraping your brains off the wall of this space corridor; Rookie."

AJ Styles as Private Clyde Ryback

"Just to let you guys know, I'm through with getting our asses kicked by seven foot clones from another planet and if I gotta be the one to lead the charge and send those genetic freaks back to Earth; then so be it!"

Kip James as Private Billy "Bullet" Urbaski

"You're right. The rest of you get off your asses and avenge the Sarge!"

Traci Brooks as "Trashi Trista" Stevens Private, 1st Class

"It's too dangerous, you haven't seen the horrors those MM units brought! Just one of them obliterated my home town!"

Christy Hemme as Singer Darla Star

"Which one of you space marines are first in line to get licked by the fire?"

Lance Rock as Guitar Player #1

(playing guitar in the background)

Jimmy Rave as Guitar Player #2

(also playing guitar in the background)

Samoa Joe as the Reckless Mercenary

"You know, I've never liked the establishment, but these MM units stepped foot on my home soil; my turf; my backyard; oh they're gonna pay, and then I'm going after the establishment that started the MM program."

Jim Cornette as President Carmichael

"Stop blaming me! I've asked you time and time again; can you stop them?"

Mike Tennay as Professor Mark Thomas

"You know that I warned you this would happen."

Kurt Angle as General Todd Helms

"It doesn't matter what you freakin' think. You're just a brainless soldier and me, I'm the brain here; don't you ever think otherwise or else I'll slap the taste out of your mouth!"

And Matt Morgan as the MM army of superior clones

"I'm bringing the pain to you for two reasons; Mankind's survival, and because it's just plain fun."

Coming to theaters soon!


	2. Matt Morgan is Blueprint for the Future2

TNA Wrestling, in an association with Paparazzi Productions present:

MATT MORGAN is:

BLUEPRINT FOR THE FUTURE 2! THE CARBON FOOTPRINT

In a highly anticipated sequel of the summer, one billion years in the future after mankind has long since been extinct, soldiers from an alien humanoid race return home.

Their losses were great...

Badass Sergeant Steven "Washington" Waters - *status* K.I.A.

Good hearted Private James Johnson - *status* K.I.A.

Angry Lieutenant Wayne "War Machine" Reynolds - *status* K.I.A.

Smiling Private Billy "Bullet" Urbaski - *status* K.I.A.

Slutty "Trashi Trista" Stevens Private, 1st Class - *status* K.I.A.

General Todd Helms - *status* K.I.A.

But the fighting men and women of the resistance fought back and resisted an army of killer clones known as the MM army of superior clones. Only one ship of the mightiest fleet in the galaxy had survived.

Starring:

AJ Styles returns as Private Clyde Ryback

"You may have saved my ass back there, but killing General Helms was too reckless!"

Samoa Joe returns as the Reckless Mercenary with a heart

"You'll get a commendation for your bravery private, I'm sure they'll put me back in space jail where I belong."

What they didn't know was lurking aboard their escape shuttle pod was.

Matt Morgan as model M101

"I'm gonna leave my carbon footprint all over your world."

Cowboy James Storm as Private Byron Hart

"Ya-all weren't ordered to bring them back alive! Now we'll have to fight them on our home planet of Homeplantia!"

Don West as charismatic reverend Dominic LeCrox, leader of the resistance

"Professor Thomas warned us all bringing an extinct race back to life was wrong and now my holy army will struggle to keep this planet safe and pure! Can I get an A-MEN?"

Robert Roode as billionaire industrialist, Richman Perrywinkle

"My military industrial complex needs that blueprint alive to make our own super army! General Helms failed me where my androids won't."

Angel Williams as Charity Thurgood Perrywinkle

"I always knew my husband was insane ever since he began obsessing about Earth."

Scott Stiener as android soldier, Rick Wright

"I'm programmed to take you alive M101!"

Kevin Nash as the unstoppable MMinator

"I've been created to your human specifications, but not your weaknesses. With me around, you're obsolete M101."

Velvet Sky as an imperfect woman loving the perfect man

"How can you kill everyone around me with your massive carbon footprint, leave me alive and then say you don't love me!"

The carbon footprint is coming soon to theaters!


End file.
